The Archer's Daughter
by cookiesgal24
Summary: In a pre-apocalytic world, where SHIELD have taken over there lives Natalie Barton. She and her father live in constant fear or being killed. As a young child, Natalie's father told her stories about Hawkeye, a hero from before SHIELD took over. Now her worlds about to come crashing down when Andy (Her best friend) shows up at her door with her wounded father.
1. Chapter 1

"Natalie Barton, get down here right now!," My dad yelled. He sounded worried. Everyone sounds worried now days.

"What is it dad?" I ask, running down the stairs.

"We've got to go underground!" He yells, heading for our cellar. We haven't used the cellar since I was five. I follow him down. The fear i felt eleven years ago comes flooding back. Is it going to repeat of that day?

ELEVEN YEARS AGO

"Daddy, I'm scared,' I mutter as another gun shot was fired.

"It's okay Nattie. It will all be over soon," Dad reassured me, holding me tight "You know back when i was just a bit older than you are, there was this archer. He never missed his target. He could shoot a bad guy from a mile away and did incredible trick shots,"

"Did he really do that Daddy?" I asked

"Yeah, Hawkeye did that. He was an expert. No matter what, he saved his city. He did whatever he could. He was a great hero. Better than Iron Man," I laughed. In my opinion, Iron Man was the greatest hero there was. Not that he's around anymore. That night all Dad talked about was Hawkeye. He did it until the siren went off telling us that it was safe to come out of our bunkers and cellars.

"See Nattie everything is going to be okay," Dad whispered in my ear

Bombs exploded. Shots were fired. I was scared.

"Daddy," I whispered

"You haven't called me that since you were eight," Dad laughed "What do you want Nattie?" I glare at him. Dad always had the last word.

"Can you tell me a story. About Hawkeye. One that I never heard before," Dad goes silent. His thinking face.

"Did I ever tell you the one about Black Widow?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well Black Widow was a female assassin. at least she was until SHIELD picked her up,"

"The organisation meant to save the world when it just destroyed it," I said.

"Well it wasn't always like that. Nick Fury saw her potential and trained her. She worked with Hawkeye on many of his missions. They saved each others lives so many times that everyone but them saw that someday they would end up married and with a child…" The siren blared it's song. I sighed with relief. We could live another day. Together we left the cellar. There was a knock at the door. I quickly peeped through the peep hole. There stood Andy, holding a man with all her strength. I opened the door.

"Come on it, quickly," I told her, helping her carry that man into the foyer.

"Hi Andy," Dad said "Who you got there… oh boy, I'll grab the first aid kit," Andy weakly smiled.

"Take a deep breath Andy, you know what happens when you get scared," I tell my best friend in the entire world (or what left of it anyway). Andy is short for Andromeda. I just call her Andy because I could never pronounce her name properly.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" Andy asked, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Well when you have over-protective Clint Barton as your father there's not much you can do,"

"I know, because with over-bearing Bruce Banner as your father it's the same problem," Andy said


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened Andy?" Dad asked when he returned from getting the first aid kit.

"I… I don't know. One minute he was there, the next he wasn't," Andy replied "I was lucky enough not to get hit when I found him," My dad nodded.

"WHere is it?" He muttered "Stark. Nat can you go find Stark, he borrowed the medicine a few years ago and he's never returned it," I nod, grabbing my denim vest from it's hook.

"Come on Andy," i say as I run out the door.

"Come on give me Bianca," I mutter as Andy and I wait for a member of the Stark family to answer their door opened and there stood Tony Stark. I groan.

"I jinxed it didn't I?" I ask no one in particular.

"Natalie Barton and Andromeda Banner, what a surprised," Tony said "Now where's your fathers?"

"At home with Dad attending to Dr. Banner's wounds," I reply "You borrowed some medicine from us a few years ago and dad wants it back,"

"Ah you want the HULK," Tony said leading us through the hall. Andy took a deep breath.

"We call it the HULK because it's green, like the HULK," Tony quickly said. I snuff out a laugh.

"For we know the HULK was pink," I say "Hi Bianca,"

"Hey Nat, Andy, What brings you here?" Tony's daughter, Bianca asks

"Something happened to my dad, we're here to grab something for him," Andy replied "That last attack did a lot of damage," Bianca nodded.

"Here you are young Natalie," Tony said giving me a small bottle of green liquid.

"When will you stop calling me Natalie? I'm not five anymore," I ask, accepting the bottle

"When you stop being a teenager," Tony replied.

"Andy, I can't believe I used to think Iron Man was the best hero," I say, walking away.

"How did you know?" Tony asked, shell shocked.

"I read. What else can I do? I don't live in a fancy house," I retort "No offence Bianca,"

"None taken,"

"You take after your parents Nat," Tony said, smiling "Take care going home,"


	3. Chapter 3

"We got the HULK Mr. Barton!" Andy yelled through the door as we raced back into my house.

"Actually Miss Banner we do," An unknown voice said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I ask, my temper rising.

"We are from SHIELD. Miss Barton. We are here to arrest your father, Clint Barton for being the vaillant Hawkeye and for harbouring a criminal. We're also here to arrest Dr Bruce Banner for being the HULK, a criminal," The voice replied. Three people come into the hall dragging my father and Dr Banner.. I start laughing

"My dad? Hawkeye?" I say "You've got to be joking. He's just an over-protective dad who only has his daughter,"

"And sure Dad does have some issues but he's my father. He is not a criminal," Andy barely whispered. Her skin started to turn green.

"What evidence do you have to prove that my dad is Hawkeye?" I asked, standing firm. I was not about to let them take my father. Or Andy's.

"We have his bow and arrows," The agent replied, holding up my bow and arrows

"Those are mine actually. Thanks for finding them, I have a lesson today. And obviously my room's a mess so it's pretty hard to find things," I say, going to collect them. I sling my quiver over my shoulder.

"Natalie Barton, you've been doing what?" My dad asked.

"Learning archery," I reply "But it's not what you think,"

"It's true Mr Barton, we've all taken up something. Bianca she's learning to use technology to invent new ways of helping people. I'm going through my father's science books and learning from them and Nat here has been learning self defence so she can teach it to the little kids," Andy said, sticking up for me.

"THat's my girl," Dad muttered.

"So is this bow also yours?" THe agent asked. He brought out another bow. This one was more sophisticated than my one.

"I wish it was. It's so sophisticated and must be amazing to do trick shots with. Boy do I wish I had one of those," I say.

"Oh but it is Miss Barton. Hawkeye used this exact bow. It was his weapon of choice," The agent told me.

"Dude are you trying to make her steal that bow?" Andy asked, snorting "Nat loves Hawkeye, he's her hero,"

"Nat, get out of here. Now. Find Steve Rodgers," Dad said, looking me in the eye "Go! these agents will have no mercy on you and Andy," I grab Andy's shaking hand, pulling her back the way we had come.

"Find Steve Rodgers!" Dad yelled once more.


	4. Chapter 4

We ran. We ran as fast as we could. We ran as far as we could. When we thought we were far away enough, we stopped.

"Who's Steve Rodgers?" Andy asked. I hadn't thought much about the name given to us.

"I believe he's a guy from World War 2. Injected with the super soldier serum and became Captain America. Was on ice for 70 years. Was un-iced and joined the avengers. Apparently, according to Dad, he never fully trusted Hawkeye," I reply, using my superhero knowledge to it's extent.

"Okay then. Where does he live?" Andy asked. I was listening of course. I was too busy looking at the only house brave enough to still fly an American flag.

"I think we found him," Andy muttered.

I knock on the door. The door opens.

"Um, we're looking for a Steve Rodgers," I say "My dad sent us,"

"I'm Steve, Nice to meet you," The man replies "Who's your dad?"

"Clint Barton," I said pointing to myself "And Dr Bruce Banner," I point to Andy.

"Quickly, come in and tell me what happened," Steve says. We come inside. In the hallway, hanging on the wall was Captain America's Shield.

"Oh my, it really is you. I've heard some stories from my dad but I just thought…" I trail off.

"Is she always like this?" Steve asked, looking at Andy.

"Basically," She replied "You get used to it,"

"Hey Dad!" A new voice yelled "Who was at the door?" A boy our age came down the stairs

"Umm I'm Nat Barton," I stutter.

"And I'm Andy Banner,"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cole Rodgers,"

"So you were going to tell me what happened," Steve said

"Well my dad got caught in the latest attack and I brought him to Nat's home. Her dad is a brilliant medic," Andy replied

"Tony Stark had borrowed the medicine called the HULK a few years back so Dad sent us to retrieve it. When we got back…" I start.

"Some SHIELD agents had captured them," Andy said

"And did they say why they had captured you fathers?" Steve asked, grabbing his shield off the wall. He sounded worried.

"Yeah. They thought dad was Hawkeye. They found my bow and arrows that I use for hunting and other things. I got them back though. And then they had found another bow. It wasn't mine," I reply.

"Dad can I come with you?" Cole asked "I've always wanted to see what you've got down there,"

"Son, it's time you stepped up,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Andy do you think she's ready?" Steve asked

"I don't know maybe we should call the others. Spider Man, Iron Man and Thor," Andy relied. Cole and I looked at each other.

"Thor left Earth a long time ago. He never visits anymore," Steve said "And Tony swore that he would never put on the suit again,"

"What about Biacna then? I'm sure she'll help us," Andy said "And Nat and I personally know her,"

"I'll send out a message but you'll have to collect them," Steve said. Cole and locked eyes. I quickly looked away, blushing. But we were thinking the same thing; what were they talking about?

"I know my dad was Captain America back in the day but I don't know what he's talking about," He whispered to me

"I… I know Andy's the daughter of the Hulk," I tell him "And I think that Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor and Hawkeye were once in a team,"

"I'll send a call to Spider Man too. We'll need him. I don't think you'll be able rescue your father and Hawkeye from SHIELD with just yourself, Cole, Natalie and Bianca. I'm sure he'll love to help,"

"We're going to rescue Hawkeye?!" I say. Everyone stops and stares at me.

"Nat, you do realise that you've grown up with Hawkeye?" Andy looks me in eye "Hawkeye is your father,"


	6. Chapter 6

No. There is no way my father was Hawkeye. I start laughing.

"I'm serious Nat. Hawkeye was, is Clint Barton," Andy says "You might not believe me now but it's true. Hawkeye has been by your side since day one,"

"And that would explain your sharp archery skills," Cole muttered "I think it's time we gathered the others,"


	7. Chapter 7

Will's pov

Ever since I was young I knew I special. Different. I seemed to know when something bad was going to happen to me. I could walk on walls. When I asked my dad, he said

"Will, Spiders let their young go on their own path by themselves. I have to let you go on your own without me helping," How weird is that. At the age of ten, I asked mum why I could do what I do.

"Will, back before any of this happened, your father, a few years older than you are now, was bitten by a radioactive spider. He's the hero known as Spider Man. The name kinda explains his powers but he could do everything you can," She explained "Just don't tell him that I told you. You know how he is about letting you find your way in this world," I nod. From that day on mum told all about my dad's adventures. Someday I'll be just like him. I will save the world from SHIELD.

The doorbell rings. I open the door. There stands a girl with light brown hair and a bow and a quiver over her shoulder, another girl with dark brown hair and green clothing and a boy with blond hair and a ear piercing stand at it.

"Hi, we're looking for a Peter Parker," The archer girl says, looking down at her hand.

"Well I'm Will Parker. Can I take a message for my father," I tell them, starting to feel anxious.

"Who's at the door son?" Dad asks. He comes to stand next to me.

"Hi I'm Andy Banner, that's Cole Rodgers and Natalie Barton," The green girl says "Cap sent out an alert, we're here to collect you,"

"So you're Bruce's daughter," Dad says "And I'm sorry I have my own family to take care of," Natalie glares at him.

"Look, I don't care who you were but my dad and Dr Banner are in trouble," She says "My whole life has turn upside down. This is for my family,"

"Well maybe Will can go," He doesn't get to finish as I slam the door into Cole's, Andy's and Natalie's faces.

"Will!" My dad says "This is your chance to be something more than I was and they'll need your help if Hawkeye and Hulk are captured,"

"What happened to the spider?"

"Well my Uncle Ben always said that with great power comes great responsibility," Dad says "And I know how much you'd like to save the world," He slips some red fabric into my pocket.

"It kept me safe,"

Before I open the door I stop to listen to the teen's conversations.

"Told you it was a waste of time," Natalie huffed "We should have gone straight to Bianca and got her. Then stock up on supplies and left for Dad and Dr Banner,"

"I might not agree with my dad half the time, but he's right in this instance Nat," Cole tells her "You may have taken up archery but you're not like your father, I may be great at throwing Frisbees but I have never tried it with Dad's shield. And Andy has never hulk-ed out before," The two girls laugh at his last statement. I open the door.

"And Will returns," Natalie mutters. She doesn't like me.

"I'll come with you," I say, smiling "It might be fun,"

"Well come on, we've got one more person to get before we do anything," Andy said.


	8. Chapter 8

We ran through the shadows. Natalie kept whispering something to Andy. When I asked Cole about it

"I only just met them myself but if Nat thinks it's a good idea to whisper something to the Hulk's daughter then I suppose it is," He finished just as we ran into something.

"What's your problem?" Natalie hissed.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Isn't that the Stark's house?" Cole asked.

"Nuh, it's Nick Fury's prison cell," Andy muttered back "Of course it is,"

"I'm going to shoot a message through Bianca's Window but I need a distraction," Natalie said "Andy can't, the guards know her,"

"I'll do it," I say "Don't know the family, so it doesn't matter," I pull out the red fabric dad had given me. It was a mask. I slip in over my head. I can't see them but I know the others are smiling.

"Go get them Spider Guy," Cole whispered.

Nat's pov

Will leaves us to go distract the guards.

"Yo guards!" I hear him yell "Over here!" I pull my bow string back. I wait to hear running footsteps. There they are. I let go. The arrow, although crude and unbalanced, flies straight into Bianca's bedroom window. I don't hear her scream. I smirk. So far so good. A second later, Will appears next to Cole.

"Did she get the message?" He asks.

"Yes," Andy replied "We've just got to wait til the show starts,"

"What show?" Cole asks

"If it's one thing Bianca Stark inherited from her father. It's her love of shows and parties," Andy muttered.

After an hour of waiting the shouting begins.

"The classic I hate you, I'm going out," Andy said.

"Bet $10 it isn't," Cole betted "Probably just the old get grounded and sneak out,"

"Is that so Lieutenant?" Will joked

"Huh, I thought it would be harder," A voice said from behind.

"I owe you ten dollars Cole," Andy told him.

"Thanks for coming Bianca," I told her "Did you bring your suit?"

"Yeah but it's not ready. I was lucky I had installed that bag feature," Bianca said "Now lets get going before the guards notice I'm gone,"


	9. Chapter 9

"We got everyone Dad!" Cole yelled.

"Down here Cole!" Steve yelled back. When we stepped into the basement, we saw something that wasn't there before. There was gleaming white walls, a couple punching bags. And the best bit? The arsenal. There was old guns, new guns, Arrows and a bow.

"I've got dibs on the bow," I say, flabbergasted.

"After SHIELD took over the avengers and Spider Man decided that we should stash some weapons and something to train with while we do an attack. Everyone stored things that they would need. Arrows, bullets, web fluid. Screwdrivers and tech. Even an extra costume," Steve explained "Everyone decided it would be best if we hid most of our supplies at my place. But every house has a little extra. Spare bullets for mine and Black Widow's guns. Arrows, bow strings or a bow for Hawkeye. A mini fixing set for Iron Man if he needed to make repairs and some spare tech. Web Fluid for Spidey," Bianca walks over to her dad's fixing kit. She presses her thumb against the case.

"Thumb print not recognized," An automated voice said

"Override command Bianca 1-2-2-5," Bianca tells it.

"Recognized Bianca Stark," The case, popping open. Bianca places her bag on the work table.

"If you excuse me I'll be getting to work," She says, activating her suit. I walk over to what had been my dad's stuff. He had a bow, two quivers filled to the brim with arrows and a rack of vests. I look through the vests until I come to the every last one. It's a denim, similar to the one I'm wearing now. Pin to it is an envelope addressed to me.

_Natalie Chloe Barton_

I open it. Inside is a letter. It reads…

_Dear Natalie,_

_By now you've figured out that I am in fact Hawkeye. By now you've discovered my little stash of arrows. Be careful with them. Those are the only arrows I have left other than the quiver at Peter Parker's place and the set hidden at the back of your cupboard (It had a false back). I am sorry you found this out from this letter. Now I've been captured by SHIELD who are probably interrogating me about the whereabouts of you, Andy and the rest of the avengers (plus Spider Man). I changed the bow so that it would handle your draw weight. Don't think I didn't know that you did archery. I was a super spy remember? There's also something I need to tell you about your mother. Her name was Natasha Romanov. Also known as the Black Widow. She died, trying to stop SHIELD and to save Nick Fury. We didn't want to tell you. We wanted you to live a normal life but I guess you were always a magnet for trouble. I don't know if I'll make it. I love you Natalie. I always have._

_Love, Dad _

_p.s. Be Careful of Max_

"You okay Nat?" Cole asks

"Y-yes. no. I don't know," I reply "In one day my life has turned upside down. I don't know," Cole pulls me close.

"Get it together Natalie," He says "We need you. Your father needs you. Hawkeye needs you," I nod. He's right. I wipe the tears away.


	10. Chapter 10

Davey's pov

My name is Davey Jarrett.

My Age? Maybe 16 or 15. Probably 15

Parents? None that I know of

Friends? If I had any before they sure aren't the friends I would want now.

Why? I don't know. Since the accident I have no memories. I have nothing. Except for my lightning powers. You've probably heard of me. Lightning Strike. SHIELD covers are stopped by a kid with lightning powers. No one has ever seen me up close. I'm as fast as a lightning strike. Currently I'm in the town that used to be New York. I've seen some weird stuff. To start it off I saw two girls, one with light brown hair with a bow and a quiver slung over her shoulder and the other wearing a green jacket, running out of a house with someone yelling after them about Finding a guy called Steve Rodgers. So I followed them. They obviously found him. A few hours later I saw them emerge from the house with another guy. Once more I followed them. I heard the conversation they had after that kid slam the door into their faces. The archer girl seemed very angry and distraught. She was on to something but couldn't do it just yet. When the guy who so rudely slammed the door into their faces appeared they left. After shooting an arrow into a window and waiting for a while a another girl joined them. Weird or what?

I slipped into the house to watch the group. No one knew I was there. The new girl instantly went to work on a metal suit. The archer girl however went over to where some vests, arrows and a bow was. She picked something up and started crying. The blond kid who lived here comforted her. For some strange reason I felt jealous. It was if I knew that girl. It was as if I had once loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nat's pov**

"It's too late to do anything tonight, go get some sleep. I've set up some mattresses for you to have some sleep," Steve told us "Tomorrow we start training and planning," We all nod. Even though most of us had only known Steve Rodgers for a few hours, we knew it wasn't a good idea to cross him.

It was the crack of dawn when Steve woke us. Bianca - who had been up,working, since one in the morning - decided to make us breakfast. Andy - lazy as usual - groaned and rolled over to get more sleep. That is, until Steve dragged her by the ear.

"Okay, okay I'm up," She proclaims. I try to contain my laughter. Andy hates being up early. Me on the other hand; I get up just a few minutes after day break.

"So you're an early bird just like my father," Cole as we sat down for breakfast

"Well you know what they say," I tell them "The early bird catches the worm,"

"You know your father said the exact thing to Thor that one morning," Steve said "It us a while to explain that metaphor," I start laughing.

"Now that I would have liked to seen," I say "From what I've heard, Thor was pretty oblivious to Earth customs,"

"That he was," Steve agreed.

"What's for breakfast?" Will asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bianca said

"Yeah I would actually," Will tells her'

"Well you'll just have to wait to see," Bianca snapped back. Something told me that we would have a problem

"Guys, if we're going to do this, we can't fight amongst ourselves," Cole tells them "And Bianca there's no need to get stroppy. We told you go to sleep,"

"And I did," Bianca replied "For an hour,"

"Bianca we meant to go to sleep until dawn at least," Andy said "So Steve - what's the plan for today,"

"Well I hacked into an old SHIELD radio channel and discovered something," Steve told us "They're going to do something big very soon," Everyone stared at him. Was he serious?

"I couldn't hear most of the story, but a major part of the plan is coming today and you guys need to intercept it,"

"Sweet," Cole said "Can I use the shield?"

"Stuff breakfast," Will exclaimed "I'm going to practice using my dad's web shooters,"

"A test run is just what I need," Bianca says

"What about me?" Andy asked

"What about you?" Steve said, confused

"What can I do?" Andy asks again "I can't go hulk unless I'm really scared,"

"What about that self defence I taught you?" I ask "I spent three hours with you, showing you the basics,"

"I was asleep for two and a half of those three," Andy said "You know me," I growl. I did know her. I knew she was telling the truth.

"Well I'm sure you've learnt something that you can use," Steve said "You have three hours,"


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later we were all ready. Cole had spent the past three hours training with his dad, learning to use the shield. Will had perfected his web slinging while Bianca was working out some bugs in her armor. I had given Andy another crash course in self defence.

"So dad said that they will be coming along this road here," Cole said, pointing to a place on the map "Nat I want you to pick off the guards one by one from the ledge over here,"

"Sure thing lieutenant," I tell him "I don't think I'll be able to them all but I could pop a couple tyres if you need it,"

"That would be useful," Cole said "Will, you'll be swinging down from these trees when Nat has popped some tyres and the guards start going down," Will nods.

"What about Andy and I?" Bianca asked

"You've got plusers right?" Cole replied "Use them from above once Andy, Will and I start making mayhem,"

"So Andy and you will be in the trees I suppose," Will said "I like it,"

"We can do this but I think we'll need someway to contact each other," I tell them "You guys won't be able to see them in the trees and I'll need time to line my first shot,"

"I've got our old headphones which you can use but you'll need code names so that they don't know who you are," Steve said, handing us each a small earpiece. I slip it into my ear. I find the switch and turn it on. I see the others have done the same.

"It's obvious that Cole is going to be Lieutenant America," Andy said "We've been calling him that since Will called him that in the alley way,"

"Then Will has to be called Spider Guy," Cole says,smiling

"Now that definitely doesn't scream guy with low self esteem," Bianca said, barely containing her laughter,"

"I'll be Hulk's Daughter," Andy said "I may not have hulked out before but I still his daughter,"

"I think Nat should be Eagleeye - her accuracy is amazing," Bianca said "Plus you said it yourself that if you could be Hawkeye's sidekick you would have been called Egaleeye,"

"And you get to be Iron Maiden," I say "Our damsel in armor,"

"I hate you Nat,"

"I know you do,"


	13. Chapter 13

"Eagleeye, their heading your way," Bianca said. I notch the arrow. I draw the bow string back. I aim at the spot where I want my arrow to hit. As suspected, the convoy was heavily guarded. I release my arrow. A guard is knocked down. My next shot is to the tyres. With a hiss, a front tyre loses it's air. The convoy stops. Suddenly Will comes swinging down from the trees. Andy and Cole jump over some rocks to help. Bianca soon joins the fight. One by one, I take down more guards. After fiffteen minutes, I reach for another arrow. I only feel one more.

"Hey Lieutenant, permission to join the fight, I only got one more arrow," I say into my ear piece "And it's my escape arrow,"

"Come on down," Cole replies back "Hope you're good at close hand combat," I change the direction of my aim to a tree. Wait a mo, I'm forgetting something. I untie the rope from my belt. I tie the rope around a strong and sturdy rock. The other end to my arrow. I aim. I fire and the arrow hits it's mark. I unbuckle my belt that's slung over my shoulder. I put it over the rope and jump. Along the way I knock out a couple guards. As the ground gets closer, I let one side of the belt go. I land on a guard. Before he can do anything, I whack him in the head with my bow.

"Really Eagleeye?" Will asks

"One less guard to worry about," I tell him.

"Guys, There's more guards than Steve anticipated," Bianca told us "I don't think we can handle this much," Suddenly there's an explosion above us.

"Iron Maiden, come in Iron Maiden," Cole yells. No response. Something falls out of the sky. Will creates a hammock out of web fluid to protect us. A red and yellow suit falls into. It rolls over and the face mask opens up.

"Thanks Will," Bianca said "Thanks for saving me. That explosion caused my boosters to malfunction," She gets off the hammock.

"Come guys, Nat and I can't kept fighting by ourselves," Andy said. Even though we were all quite good at combat in various ways, the guards kept coming. We were, no matter how we would deny it, surrounded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Davey's pov**

I was watching the others from the trees. Will came so close to spotting me and so did Nat. Their plan was good but they should have taken out all communications before doing anything because then they wouldn't be in the situation they were in now. I guess it started going downhill when Nat used up all her arrows. Nat would take down all the newcomers and the others were left with the ones who made it past both Nat and Bianca. And the thing was that I would have done the same thing.

"We need to get out of here," Cole told the others.

"Agreed," Will said. He pointed his web slinger at the mountains. Nothing happened.

"And it's gone," Nat mutters "Why didn't we just gather supplies and then do what we were going to do?"

"Because we were idiots," Andy sighed

"No I was being awesome while the rest of you were being idiots," Nat said.

"So what do we do now?" Bianca asked. The question was directed to Cole.

"Just hold on I suppose," Cole said. Well it may not be the best idea but it will have to do. I zip down from my tree, grab the others and rush them back to Cole's place. The others notice something was wrong.

"We're back at the base," Nat said.

"How did we get here so quickly?" Bianca "Did one of us do it?"

"Nuh, none of you guys have the power to go as fast as a lightning strike," I say from the top of the cabinet.

"I've heard something along those lines," Bianca said "Apparently the guards outside my house had some friends that were struck by lightning or something. They were lucky to survive,"

"You mean Lightning Strike," Will said "I've always wanted to met him,"

"Well today's your lucky day Will," I say, zipping down from the cabinet.

"How did you know my name?" Will asked

"Oh I was hiding up on that cabinet last night," I reply "The name's Lightning Strike as you know but you can call me Davey," Nat frowned

"And does Davey have a last name?" she asked

"Jarrett," Nat frowned some more. There was some eerie silence.

"I don't trust you," Nat finally said

"What's her deal?" I ask "I just saved her bacon,"

"Nat's just having a hard time," Andy said, faintly smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys - It's Naomi here. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been in Aussie and I'm currently typing up my story into my google doc but it's nearly finished. I normally do bulk updates so don't expect any tomorrow (okay expect it a little but it's highly unlikely that I'll update tomorrow.<strong>


End file.
